I Miss You
by xAlwaysForeverx
Summary: It's been three months since Lilly last saw Miley and she misses her. When Miley comes back, Lilly realizes how she feels for her. Liley


**Title: **I Miss You

**Summary: **It's been three months since Lilly last saw Miley and she misses her. When Miley comes back, Lilly realizes how she feels for her.

**Rating: **T (Just in case)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything at all except the plot.

**Dedication: **To a close friend on the site.

* * *

I sat on the porch of Miley's house, waiting for her to come home. Miley has been gone for three months because she went on tour and I miss her so much. It's just so weird, I never really missed Miley so much before, but this time, it was just too much for me. I was growing restless, constantly wondering what Miley was doing, but I knew I couldn't show it. 

My wonder went so far as to actually dream about Miley. I've been noticing her more often and maybe I've actually checked her out once or twice, but then again, it is normal to check out a girl even if you are a girl as well.

But it's different. When I see her on a magazine scan or on the TV with her usual Hannah promotions, I usually just stare at the TV or computer, just admiring her. Even if she has a blond wig on, I could still see the real her and it makes my insides feel so weird.

Even if I never found out what that feeling was, I just couldn't wait to see Miley.

I watched the road as I see Miley's car pull up toward the drive way.

A jolt of excitement hit me and I got up from the steps, running toward the moving car. As soon as it parked, I went toward the passenger's seat and watched as the door open. A brunette haired girl came out from the passenger seat and at an instant; I threw my arms around her neck, pulling her close to me.

"Miley, I missed you!" I exclaimed and held on to her tightly.

Miley giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist; she hugged me tightly and pressed her face into my shoulder.

"I missed you too Lilz." She softly said.

As soon as we let go of each other, Jackson and Mr. Stewart were already unpacking their things from the trunk of their car. Miley took my hand and leaned close to me, bringing her head toward my ear. She lightly brushed her lips against my hair and I stood there, side eyeing her.

"Let's go talk and catch up." She whispered and I nodded.

She started pulling me toward the back, of the house, bringing me toward the beach in the back. We passed by a few people and walked onto the beach. She continued to walk until we reached a secluded area of the beach which really confused me. Did she miss me so much to bring me to an empty space on the beach to tell me she missed me even more?

She still held on my hand when she led me down to sit down on a log. It was weird having her be so forward, but I guess it's just because she missed me.

Gah, I've been saying that a lot. Ugh, what is wrong with me?

I stared at Miley as she let go of my hand and put her elbows on her thighs, while cupping her face. She sighed and smiled as she stared at the beach.

Her beautiful brown hair curled and flowing as the wind blew, her face perfect and smooth looking. Her beautiful crystal like blue eyes looked even more beautiful from when I last saw them, her plump pink lips just looked so soft and delicious.

My cheeks burned as I continued to stare at her lips. I shook my head. Ugh, something must be wrong with me.

I furrowed my brows and inhaled. Ugh, so much confusing things are happening to me lately. It's almost as if I'm finding Miley attractive. Then again, she has always been an attractive girl, but it doesn't add up. My feelings for her have been growing and maybe it just isn't our friendship now. Maybe it's something more.

I shook my head and groaned. What is wrong with me?

"Lilly?" Miley's soft and melodic voice said.

I quickly glanced at her and nodded. "What?"

"I missed you, you know?" She said and I grinned.

"I missed you a lot too." I softly replied.

There were just five inches between us and I was feeling a little insecure. I looked through the corner of my eye and noticed Miley moving slightly closer to me. Her hand moving to touch my own hand.

As she tapped my fingers with hers, I swore I felt a jolt of electricity as she touched my hand. Why is it that the first time she touched me, I never felt that? Maybe I was too concentrated with her practically kissing my cheek that I never felt it.

I let out a shaky breath and I crossed my legs. Man, I thought I'd be gushing to her with what I've been doing for the past two weeks, but I'm not. It's been awkward silence thought this whole event and it's so confusing.

"Why are you being so jumpy?" She then asked.

I blushed harder. Gah, I shouldn't be saying anything at all, but how do I answer that? I'm acting weird because I've been thinking about you for the past 3 months, not in a friend way, but in a different way? In a not so normal way which, I may add, may be weird if I answer her truthfully?

I looked at her and caught her gaze. Her blue pools staring directly into mine with worry and confusion in them.

My heart started to thud hard and I could hear my heart beat and nothing else. It was almost as if all the talking was blocked out and it felt utterly weird. I could see Miley's lips moving with nothing coming out of them.

Oh God, she looks so cute.

I clenched my jaw and balled my fists. I did not just say that!

"Lilly!" I could hear a faded voice say and grasp onto my shoulders. Miley started shaking me and I my breathing quickened. I suddenly felt the need to reach out and…

Without thinking, I lifted my hands from my lap, cupping Miley's cheeks and pulled her down into a kiss. I didn't know what the hell I was doing but I just wanted to kiss her. I could feel Miley's fists hitting my shoulders, but I didn't stop. I pressed into the kiss, pulling her closer to me with my tongue coating her lips. It wasn't until a few seconds later when Miley finally gave in and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, allowing me to explore her mouth.

I never felt so excited before and my stomach started fluttering. I tilted my head and I felt Miley running her fingers on my back, soothing me. I finally dropped my hands from her cheeks and moved them over to her shoulders.

I can't believe I'm actually kissing Miley. Is this messed up or what? I never once imagined myself kissing another girl, but here I am and... its exciting. It feels so forbidden and exhilarating, so... I don't know. So hard to describe and I love it. _Wow._

I slowly moved my head back, getting out of the kiss. I pressed my forehead against hers and breathed in heavily. Miley's hands still stroking my back and I felt Miley move to kiss my cheeks.

"Miley…" I softly said, but only to have her kiss me on the lips once again.

I felt Miley's hands fall from my back and move to my waist. I stared at her as a smile formed on her lips.

"That was…" She started but soon trailed off.

"Yeah." I said. I'm still shocked that she actually kisses me back. I was sort of leaning toward the, I would hate you until you die kind of section, but I'm surprised at her.

"I guess you've changed my mind."

"How so?" I asked, moving my head away from her.

She still had her hands on my hips and she grinned. "I've been curious in how it felt to do anything with a girl, but now that I know… I'd like to do it again." She blushed deep red.

"Me too… I missed you so much Miley."

"I missed you too." She said and with that she moved her head close to mine and planted a soft kiss upon my lips.

**A/N **I hope that made sense. I had a lot of trouble with this fic. I always wanted to write a Liley like this, but I guess it wasn't good enough. Sigh. Tell me how I did… please.


End file.
